


Stuck

by Strifeotto



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strifeotto/pseuds/Strifeotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalori is stuck at the Untended Graves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

It was practically all her home, just trapped in a void. The only way to see anything were by the lit candles scattered around the landscape. It was cold, dreary, and dark. It was so empty, with only the mysterious shrine handmaiden still sitting in her chair. The area smelt of betrayal and death, and the stone stairs were slick and sticky with blood. The ashy ground felt like stepping on flesh mixed with dirt. Lalori turned over every nook and cranny of the area, looking for her beloved Firekeeper. After looking over every corner and not finding her maiden, she decided to talk to the shrine handmaiden. When she asked where everyone else was, the elderly woman only laughed quietly and never answered. Lalori wanted to go home to her friends, the only things she cared about. She attempted to light the bonfire and warp back home, but all she found was a shard of a coiled sword. She was stuck here, wasn't she?


End file.
